Context based Adaptive Binary Arithmetic Encoding (CABAC) is a method of data compression. This method is inherently serial by nature. This has made previous implementations of this method on a digital signal processor (DSP) very compute intensive compared to Huffman data compression algorithms. This computation intensity prevented the arithmetic encoder from being adopted for the early video coding standards proposed by the Motion Picture Expert Group (MPEG) such as MPEG-2 and MPEG-4. However the newer standards such as Joint Picture Expert Group (JPEG) JPEG 2000 for still pictures and H.264 for video conferencing use this method.